fscwikia322fandomcom_sr_el-20200213-history
Fantastic Song Contest 6
Fantastic Song Contest 6, often referred to as FSC 6, will be the 6th edition of the Fantastic Song Contest. The contest will most likely be hosted in winning country of the fifth edition. The contest will be hosted 20px Hungary after Walston x YesYes won the fifth edition edition with XX points. MTVA chose the Budapest Sport Centre to serve as the host venue for the edition, while Joci Papai selected as the presenters. About Budapest Budapest is the capital and the most populous city of Hungary, and the tenth-largest city in the European Union by population within city limits.The city has an estimated population of 1,752,286 over a land area of about 525 square kilometres (203 square miles).Budapest is both a city and county, and forms the centre of the Budapest metropolitan area, which has an area of 7,626 square kilometres (2,944 square miles) and a population of 3,303,786, comprising 33% of the population of Hungary. The history of Budapest began when an early Celtic settlement transformed into the Roman town of Aquincum,the capital of Lower Pannonia. The Hungarians arrived in the territory in the late 9th century.The area was pillaged by the Mongols in 1241.Buda, the settlements on the west bank of the river, became one of the centres of Renaissance humanist culture by the 15th century.The Battle of Mohács, in 1526, was followed by nearly 150 years of Ottoman rule.After the reconquest of Buda in 1686, the region entered a new age of prosperity. Pest-Buda became a global city with the unification of Buda, Óbuda, and Pest on 17 November 1873, with the name 'Budapest' given to the new capital. The most well-known sight of the capital is the neo-Gothic Parliament, the biggest building in Hungary with its 268 metres (879 ft) length, holding (since 2001) also the Hungarian Crown Jewels. Saint Stephen's Basilica is the most important religious building of the city, where the Holy Right Hand of Hungary's first king, Saint Stephen is on display as well. The Hungarian cuisine and café culture can be seen and tasted in a lot of places, like Gerbeaud Café, the Százéves, Biarritz, Fortuna, Alabárdos, Arany Szarvas, Kárpátia and the world-famous Mátyás Pince restaurans and beer bars. There are Roman remains at the Aquincum Museum, and historic furniture at the Nagytétény Castle Museum, just 2 out of 223 museums in Budapest. Another historical museum is the House of Terror, hosted in the building that was the venue of the Nazi Headquarters. The Castle Hill, the River Danube embankments and the whole of Andrássy út have been officially recognized as UNESCO World Heritage Sites. Castle Hill and the Castle District; there are three churches here, six museums, and a host of interesting buildings, streets and squares. The former Royal Palace is one of the symbols of Hungary – and has been the scene of battles and wars ever since the 13th century. Nowadays it houses two impressive museums and the National Széchenyi Library. The nearby Sándor Palace contains the offices and official residence of the President of Hungary. The seven-hundred-year-old Matthias Church is one of the jewels of Budapest, it is in neo-Gothic style, decorated with coloured shingles and elegant pinnacles. Next to it is an equestrian statue of the first king of Hungary, King Saint Stephen, and behind that is the Fisherman's Bastion, built in 1905 by the architect Frigyes Schulek, the Fishermen's Bastions owes its name to the namesake corporation that during the Middle Ages was responsible of the defence of this part of ramparts, from where opens out a panoramic view of the whole city. Statues of the Turul, the mythical guardian bird of Hungary, can be found in both the Castle District and the Twelfth District. Pots 'Semi-final 1' 'Semi-final 2' 'Grand Final'